The Cave
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Tempe and Booth are stuck in a cave... Not much else it’s fluffy and short. [BXB] Rating is for language mostly.
1. Small Spaces

**Title: **The Cave

**Author: **Temperance Brennan

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Tempe and Booth are stuck in a cave... Not much else it's fluffy and short. BXB

**Authors Note:** This isn't all that great, but I wanted to write something to do with her hating small spaces etc. and I randomly wrote this at three in the morning, so please excuse any mistakes… They're both a little too OOC for my liking… But some people to mind OOC-ness so yes…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones!

--

**Chapter One: Small Spaces**

--

Temperance shuddered involuntarily. Just the sight of the narrow cave made her heart rate speed up, if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was small spaces such as the cave in front of her. She felt his hand on the small of her back, reassuring her. He knows; he knows that I hate my job when it comes times like this.

"We'd like to go in alone first," Booth said firmly to the workers behind him. He knew me too well. He knew I would hate to have my crime scene contaminated, but he also knows neither of us is sure how I would react in here.

"Tempe, there's nothing to worry about." He said softly, so that only she could hear. "Do you want to go in ahead of me, or behind me?" She just shrugged, either way she had to go in. She had to find the body, record the evidence and get the hell out again.

"Thank you, Booth," she whispered as she followed him into the cave, she wasn't sure if he could hear her or not, but it didn't matter.

The walls were slimy and smelled of moss and soil. She could hear her own quick breaths, and Booth's deep breathes, she could hear water trickling down the walls. She had to stop a fair way in, and catch her breath.

She was struggling to breath, and she knew at once she was panicking. "B-Booth," she said, but there was no answer. She tried to calm her breathing, and leant heavily on the cave wall. "Booth," She said louder, and heard running footsteps as he came back to her.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked, and she could vaguely see his concern etched on his face with her flash light, he dropped his flash light to the ground and put a cold hand to her forehead.

"I'll be okay. Just give – me a minute." She said hesitantly, feeling pathetic and weak for being like this.

"Everyone has a fear, Temperance." He said, and smirked. "Irrational fears mainly. Yours is a fear many people have," She nodded to say she was ready to go, but didn't answer what he'd said, she wasn't really sure what to say. She didn't even notice he'd had a hold of her hand until he let go to get his flash light.

--

"The victim has definitely been burned," she said pinching the bridge of her nose. She was glad that the cave had finally widened. The body lay in the middle of the floor, charred, and it smelled worse than she could've imagined.

Processing Burn Victims there's always a terrible stench, but since the body had been in a cave, it hadn't burned all the flesh away; the fire had died down quickly. She wondered how long this person had suffered; she didn't want to speculate, so she began speaking into her Dictaphone, but only things she knew for a _fact_. She really wasn't one to theorize.

"What's that sound?" Booth asked, raising an eye brow. She felt her hand quiver and nearly dropped her evidence bag. She quickly closed the zip lock and snatched up her flash light. The floor seemed to be moving under her feet.

"Booth!" she cried, and she felt his strong hand wrap around her elbow as the floor trembled and shook. A loud crash and rumbling sound echoed around the cave and she fell to the cold rocky ground, she felt Booth fall with her and they lay side by side panting as pebbles fell from the roof, and the trembling stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

"Earthquake," Booth said dusting himself off and reaching down a hand to help her up. She nodded, it was obvious what it was, and it didn't make her feel any better. Her mind went straight to worst case scenario, the cave entrance was blocked.

"Let's make sure we can still get out, and then I'll see how contaminated the crime scene is," she said pointing to the body now covered in pebbles and sections of moss from the roof of the cave.

Booth went ahead, shaking his flash light which seemed to be running out of batteries. If she wasn't so terrified she may have turned her flash light off to save the battery. But all she could think of was getting out of this cave, and taking deep breaths in the fresh air, in the sunshine.

"Fuck," she'd never heard Booth swear before, but she felt his strong arms wrap around her. "Don't worry; they'll get us out of here." He said. It was then she realised why he'd sworn, and she pulled away from him sharply, knocking her head on the wall. She didn't notice the pain, just directed the flash lights beam onto the wall of rock blocking their way out of the cave. They'd only gone about forty feet from the burn victim.


	2. Scully and Mulder

**Chapter Two: Scully and Mulder**

--

She felt strangely calm, and stood a little way from Booth; she touched her fingertips to the back of her now aching head, and turned the flashlight off. Booth's weak beam shone at something above her head. And then back down at their feet. "Let's go back to the wider end of the cave," he said. She figured here it was too narrow, but in the wider section of the cave the smell was overwhelming. Maybe they would get used to it after a while…

"Shouldn't we first make sure they're going to help?" She questioned; squinting her eyes in the dark, vainly trying to see the rocks blocking their path, but it was far too dark. Just as she said that they heard shouts from the other side.

"Special Agent Booth," Someone yelled. "Doctor Brennan…?"

"We're over here," Booth shouted, and they heard the scuffling of shoes.

"We're going to get someone to come in and get this out of your way. You have to stay back as far as you can. There is no cell phone coverage down here, but come and check in thirty minutes and we will pass you a communication device of some sort that will work down there.

"Thirty Minutes…" She repeated to the man on the other side of the rocks.

"Yes, I'm sorry. There's a lot of damage outside here too. I'm going now, but it shouldn't be too much longer."

--

"I'm sorry Bones," Booth said walking ahead of her back to the remains. "I shouldn't have even brought you in here."

"It's my job," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'd have come even if you told me not to, _especially_ if you'd told me not to." She heard him chuckle, and then walked straight into him as his flashlight died.

"Damn," he said and she silently passed him her flashlight. When he turned it on, it was almost as weak as his had been. She felt a shiver of fear race through her veins, but she pretended she was fine, maybe if she pretended long enough she wouldn't be afraid anymore.

She sat next to him, and felt him shuffle a little closer, and put his arm around her – in a friendly way. She sat lost in thought, relishing in the feel of having someone care enough to hug her, to take care of her. "Booth… Can you tell me what Scully and Mulder are like?" She says suddenly, blushing in the dark, for the first time actually glad both the flashlights batteries were dead.

"Why's that?" He asked, with a teasing quality to his voice.

"I just wondered, you've mentioned them before." She said softly.

"Scully and Mulder are FBI agents, and they go over case files called the x-files."

"I think I know what they are. Unsolved right…?"

"Yeah, cases no one could figure out, but also cases that had strange surroundings. Scully is also a doctor, and Mulder has a hard time getting her to believe things. He believes in the paranormal and-"

"So I guess; I'm like Scully… A skeptic…"

"You caught on fast, when we get out of here, we'll go and watch every x-files episode ever made, okay?"

"How many are there?"

"A lot... There's nine seasons."

"Think you can put up with me long enough to watch all of those?" She asked, half joking half serious.

"Course I can, I'd lo-like to spend all that time with you."

"Is Mulder handsome?" She asked suddenly, and she faced him, feeling his hot breath tickling her face.

"Scully is very beautiful," he said, and she knew he was trying to insinuate that she was beautiful just like her. "Mulder is very handsome," He said, and she imagined his chest puffing out.

"I'm not really like Scully then."

"Why not…?"

"I'm not beautiful…"

"Yes you are," she stayed silent. No, no she wasn't beautiful. Angela, she was beautiful. And even people who were not beautiful had more of a chance with someone like Mulder or someone like Booth because they weren't like her, she was too intense, she scared men off.

"So why are we like Scully and Mulder?" She asked.

"Because there's too much sexual tension, and they never – release that – with each other – you know." He said awkwardly.

"And… We have that?" She asked, shocked he'd even mentioned it.

"I think so. Don't you?" She felt the sudden urge to kiss him. She didn't know why, and she was helpless to resist her impulse. At the same time Booth seemed to think the same thing, and they leant towards each other, bumping noses because of the dark. She giggled, and felt Booths lips cover hers…

"Do you think it's been thirty minutes?" She asked, fighting the new impulse she had. The impulse to analyse this situation they were in. But she didn't lift her head from Booth's chest. They'd kissed for what seemed like a few minutes, but could've been a lot longer – she didn't know.

"No. it's been twenty minutes though." He said looking at the glowing digits on his watch. She relaxed again, thinking about Booth, and how it felt to have his lips on hers. It felt different from David, she couldn't remember what people called it – but she and Booth seemed to have it… Maybe she should ask Booth.

"Booth…"

"Mm, Bones," he said, sounding contented. It was strange that they were both so relaxed, with a body reeking of burned and decayed flesh. A cave, a tiny space; she should be feeling as claustrophobic as she usually did, but at the moment she felt safe in Booths arms.

"You know when two people like each other… And they have some kind of science, I forget…"

"Chemistry," He said with a chuckle, His voice rumbled in his chest and it rose up and down as he chuckled, she left her cheek pressed to his chest, wishing his thin shirt could just disappear.

"I think we should go check if they've found a way to contact us now," he said and she reluctantly lifted her head from his chest and scrambled to her feet, slapping his hand away as she stood.

"I can get up myself, I'm not…" she rubbed her eyes furiously, and touched the base of her skull which ached terribly all of a sudden.


	3. A rock in a hard place

**Chapter Three: A rock in a hard place**

--

"Temperance…" he slammed the torch into the wall and it turned on for a few seconds, enough for him to see her face paling, and her eyes rolling back into her head. Wordlessly, he snatched her into his arms before she could hit the rock floor of the cave.

He rested her on the ground, taking off his jersey and making a pillow for her head. He felt his way a long the slimy walls until he reached the opening and began his way along the tunnel of the cave until he reached the rocks that blocked their way. A large hole near the top let a tiny amount of light through; he was surprised neither he nor Bones had heard them pulling the rocks away.

"We need medical attention in here," He said loudly, praying someone was on the other side.

"What's happened?" Came a panicked female voice; "Grab that – that thing they just put in the hole. Where's Brennan?"

"Ange…?" he asked, and clambered up onto the large rocks at the bottom, reaching his hand up and grabbing the device. He found the power button, and was glad to realise he knew how to work it.

"I can barely hear you, use this." The device crackled as she spoke, but he could hear her. He felt stupid standing only a few feet away from her, but talking into it.

"Temperance just passed out. I had to leave her back there; the tunnel is too narrow for me to carry her without light." He answered.

"I'll get you another flashlight; they should get you out soon, Booth." Angela said, concern apparent in here voice.

"Why did she pass out, Booth?" Came Hodgins voice;

"I don't know, I didn't think she was injured." He said, feeling guilty for not noticing earlier.

"Go back and check on her!" Came Zach's harried voice.

"No – ugh – I had it FIRST! No I'm older than –" Booth would have found the situation funny if Tempe hadn't been hurt.

"GUYS!" he yelled, and the scuffle stopped, and Hodgins voice crackled through.

"Sorry," Hodgins said resignedly

"Just get them to hurry up and get us out, I don't know how bad her injuries are." A flashlight clattered through the hole, and he saw Angela's hand. She left it there a moment and he reached up and touched it. "She'll be okay Ange," he said through the gap in the rocks.

"I know; you'll take care of her." She pulled her hand away and shoved a medical kit through the large gap, if only he could climb the rocks, maybe they could get out. But he knew it would be impossible unless Bones could climb too.

He grabbed the things he'd just received and ran back to Bones. She was stirring as he entered, and shone the light on the ground. He dropped the things next to her, and cupped her face in his hands.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, it took a while for her eyes to focus on his, but then she touched the back of her head and struggled to sit up.

"Can we get out? Where did you get these…?" She gestured to the things in a pile next to them. He ignored her for the moment and gently turned her so he could shine the flashlight on the back of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he asked.

"I forgot…" a large bump was on the back of head, and her hair was sticky with blood. He knew it wasn't serious, but the pain must have been terrible. He fixed up the wound and handed her the two small bottles of water that had been put in the first aid kit. She swallowed a couple of painkillers and to his surprise, rested her head against his shoulder.

"Angela, Hodgins and Zach are waiting for us." He said. "Ange got us all this," He felt her smile against his shoulder. The radio crackled to life, and Bones snatched it up before he could.

"We have to find another way to get you out," she heard Hodgins say. "It seems if we move the rocks anymore the ceiling of the tunnel will cave in – more than it has that is."

"Thanks, Hodgins."

"Doctor Brennan!" Zach's voice came over the radio, and there sounded like another scuffle.

"Brennan, Tempe, sweetie," Ange said. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's okay, just a bump on my head,"

"Alright," she sounded unconvinced. "They want this back now; take care of yourself Hunny,"

"Bye, Ange," she passed the radio back to Booth who spoke to the people trying to get them out, and they gave him a once over about what was going to happen. She was lost in thought about her friends on the other side, what if they were trapped here forever?

"Tempe, did you hear me?" Booth broke into her thoughts.

"Uh – no…"

"You okay?" he questioned, turning the torch away from the ground and onto the back of her head.

"Yeah, fine. So what's happening?" he seemed unconvinced, but carried on anyway.

"I'm going to try and get us through the gap that's already there. It'll be difficult though, and I'm not sure I will fit through, but I know you will." She moved out of his arms and helped him gather their things, the evidence bags and all.


	4. Freedon, at last

**Chapter Four: Freedom, at last.**

--

"You can move your foot to the left and you'll find a rock you can step on," Booth said. She felt strange having Booth hold her, her ass in his face. He didn't complain about how heavy she was, or swear when her foot slipped and he had to catch her. She finally reached the gap at the top and squeezed her self through.

A few rocks either side of her fell through and onto the other side. She saw people scatter, and she looked up at the roof, frightened that it'd fall in now. But nothing happened and she pulled her whole body through. She knew Booth would fit through now; it was just a matter of him being able to get high enough to get through the gap. Many hands grabbed her and helped her down.

"Booth, pass the things through…" She said firmly, hoping no one noticed the slight waver in her voice. What if Booth couldn't get through? She decided she'd go back over and get him if he couldn't make it. She'd go sit with him until they found a way to get him out. It was stupid, and irrational but she felt she was very irrational when it came to Booth today, and it felt alright to be out of control every once in a while.

The things were thrown through the gap, and she caught them a long with the other people waiting. Including, she noticed, Booths son parker standing quite far away, struggling in his mothers arms to get closer to the rocks.

She heard Booth slip, and felt a scream rip from her throat. Arms held her back so she couldn't run to him. "I'm okay," she heard Booth call, and this time she heard scrambling and then saw his face appear in the gap. She grinned with relief, and felt the arms around her loosen.

The men closest helped Booth to squeeze through the gap. When he finally reached the ground she ran straight to him and hugged him, so glad they were both out, both safe. Booth hugged her back, and she pulled away when she, out of the corner of her eye, saw Parker finally escape from his mothers grasp, and run to his father. Booth squeezed Parker tightly. "I'm okay Bub." He said to his son, and winked at her.

Things had changed for them in that cave, but she decided that it had changed for the better. Kissing him hadn't made things awkward between them; maybe they could finally get rid of some of that sexual tension. She grinned at the thought, and gathered up her things, ready to go home.

**The end**


End file.
